Mine to Keep, Mine to Love
by LilacWinds07
Summary: Just a Sebastian/Claude fic with fluff, exploding feels, and romance, of course. x3 Love is a riddling thing. Every human and supernatural being knows this.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, people! :B**_

_**Welp, here is my Sebby/Claude fan-fiction.**_

_**It's my very first, so sorry if it's crappy. .**_

_**Please review!**_

_**I would love to receive some constructive criticism and comments on what you guys all thought.**_

_**I shouldn't keep ya waiting. Enjoy reading! :P**_

* * *

The moon steadily floated with a quiet loneliness over the English skies. Its hospitable light gave an unknown comfort to the nocturnal creatures bound to the ground. A breeze made a mysterious whistling sound and carried a particular butler's tail coat into the air. Vermillion eyes glared out towards the estate before him as the wind picked up again. _"Is this truly worth it?" _Sebastian thought as he stood on the mansion roof, his eyes unwilling to look away. Ciel had made countless orders to kill the Trancy butler Claude Faustus, but Sebastian had somehow managed to maneuver those commands. But now, the boy was starting to irritate him with those endless demands, so now Sebastian had planned to finally get rid of Claude. But yet… every time he tried, he just couldn't. There was something about Claude that stopped Sebastian in his tracks. It infuriated Sebastian when he couldn't figure out what was going on behind those auric and hypnotic eyes that made him just stop. But today, Sebastian was determined to get rid of Claude… once and for all.

With a powerful and graceful leap, Sebastian momentarily took to the skies. Once his feet touched the ground he set off at a sprint, not stopping even for a moment. He skidded to a halt once he was several paces away from the Trancy mansion. He concealed himself behind the stout trunk of a tree to remain unseen. He peeked from behind it to try to get sight of Claude. He suddenly felt his heartbeat quicken and an unknown heat took his cheeks captive. Sebastian growled at himself in annoyance. Seriously, what was wrong with him? Just the thought of Claude had him on an edge. Sebastian briefly closed and opened his eyes, inhaling the autumn air in. He suddenly felt an iron grip on his wrist that twisted his arm behind his back and pinned him to the tree. "My, my, my, what do we have here?" a cold voice teased. Sebastian tensed immediately but he couldn't fight the grip on his wrist. He growled lowly under his breath and swore in demon tongue. Claude chuckled. "Is that any way to greet me, Michaelis?" He whispered so softly that only the other demon could hear him. "Yes. I do believe so, Faustus."

"Why are you here?"

"To fulfill my master's order of ending you. Why else?"

"Really? That saddens me, Michaelis."

"I believed a demon of your demeanor was incapable of such emotions, Faustus."

"I am a rare demon of my kind. One that is able to shield emotions perfectly."

Sebastian could now feel Claude's warm breath trickle down the back of his neck. The alluring sensation made him shiver slightly with pleasure. This did not surpass the Spider's senses and he grinned for a very brief moment. Could Sebastian actually be somehow _attracted _to him? Surely the Raven demon would've wound his way out of Claude's grip by now, yet he had made no move. Claude tested the theory by lightly and leisurely running his tongue on Sebastian's ear. He was intoxicated by the luscious taste of the silky smooth skin. Sebastian arched his back a bit and released a strangled moan. _"No, I shouldn't be at his mercy. Yet it feels so-" _Sebastian couldn't finish his thought due to a gentle nip on his ear. But he suspected that Claude could be toying with him just to gain the ability to harm him.

The Raven demon twisted and turned before being able to pin Claude to the tree. The Spider growled lowly and tried to pry himself away, only to fail. "How _dare _you attempt to humiliate me in such ways." Sebastian snarled, hostility soaking his words. Claude raised an eyebrow at the sudden accusation. So the Raven did feel something close to that human emotion of love. It was evident in his tone, his words, and his eyes. "That was not the endeavor you imagine." Claude softly said. The usually hollow and bitter glow in his eyes dimmed down a bit. Sebastian's gloved fingers tingled violently at the feel of Claude's pale, cool skin._ "What in Satan's name is wrong with me? How am I so affected by mere skin-to-skin contact?! But what he said before... could he have told the truth? No, I cannot trust him. Yet..." _Sebastian's grip on the Spider demon tightened as his thoughts quarrelled with one another. Claude was forced to resort to biting his tongue so hard it bled. He swallowed his violet blood quickly to keep Sebastian's sharp nose from picking up the scent. It didn't work as much as he hoped.

Sebastian's nose snatched the scent of demon blood. The source was right in front of him. He eyed Claude suspiciously and spoke. "Are you bleeding?"

"No. What makes you say such a thing?"

"Open your mouth."

"Why should I heed to your words?"

"Do not allow me to use force. But now that I think about it, I shall."

"What-"

Claude was cut off when Sebastian grabbed his jaw and yanked down. Claude tried to turn away but Sebastian kept him still. Instead, he looked to the side and forced himself not to blush in embarrassment. The frigid air that filled his mouth dried the blood splattered against his tongue. Sebastian steadily let go and unintentionally brushed his fingers over Claude's cheek. Sparks were felt between the two, overwhelming them both. Claude growled immediately and finally flung the slightly smaller demon off of him. He took a fighting stance as confusion riddled his mind, eyebrows knitted together in frustration. He couldn't tell what the other demon was playing at and it annoyed him to the core. Whatever happened now from this point was in the hands of fate and coincidence themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks for the reviews, guys! :D_**

**_So I decided to make this short 'n sweet by adding this next and final chapter._**

**_Sorry it was this short! I had hit a major writer's block and had no choice but to wrap this up and put a bow on it._**

**_But I'm thinking about making a few songfics and other fanfictions (of my other ships) that will hopefully show up, so look out for those! _**

**_There will be Claude/Sebastian songfics along with a few other of my ships._**

**_And if you guys have any fanfic ideas/requests, I'll look into them and see what I can do. :P_**

**_Thanks you guys so much for reading! :3_**

**_~LilacWinds~_**

* * *

Sebastian bared his teeth slightly, the point of his incisor peeking out from his lips. Now Claude was going to attack him. He was certain of it. He had not meant for them to touch but alas, it happened. "What is the meaning of this, Michaelis?" Claude snapped. The moon abruptly broke from the shield of the clouds and illuminated everything it touched. Crimson and gold eyes glimmered softly in the light and Sebastian could see that Claude was clearly troubled. The urge to just pounce on the spider demon and kiss him was terribly overwhelming. Sebastian remained silent for a moment, not wanting the wrong words to slip out of his mouth.

"There is no meaning, only misunderstanding. Listen to me, Claude..." Sebastian suddenly found himself gently caressing Claude's cheek. Claude was desperately trying not to react to the touch. "You are the only being I constantly think of, the only one who dominates my feeble mind." Sebastian said softly. He felt tight arms guide him into Claude's broad chest. Sebastian had never seen Claude in such a beautiful state before. His golden eyes were gleaming a tender color as his face was pulled into an alluring smile. "I'd say it is quite obvious that I see you in the same way, my dear." Claude murmured. He held the Raven's chin and delicately placed his lips on his, quickly gaining dominance. Sebastian smirked lightly against the kiss and pressed a little harder against Claude. The deepened kiss made everything all the more enjoyable. The demons remained entangled in their intense embrace before pulling away, panting slightly. No words were spoken. Only a simple glance could fill their mysterious void of lovely silence.


End file.
